mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kucyki i psy/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Świetnie! : do drzwi :Rarity: Już idę! Witam w Butiku Karuzela, gdzie każdy strój to szyk, klasa i wytworna elegancja. wzdycha Sapphire Shores! Królowa popu! :Sapphire Shores: Jak się pani miewa, panno Rarity. :Rarity: To pani... Zna-Zna moje imię? :Sapphire Shores: Oczywiście że znam kochanie. Staram się być na bieżąco z nazwiskami młodych projektantów, a koński magazyn mody chwali cię pod niebiosa. :Rarity: Coś takiego! Jeśli to sen, to nie chcę się budzić. Czy mogę coś dla pani zrobić? :Sapphire Shores: Przede wszystkim mów mi po imieniu. :Rarity: chichocze Co mogę zrobić... dla ciebie? :Sapphire Shores: Jak pewnie już wiesz, wkrótce wyruszam w trasę koncertową po całej Equestrii. Sapphire Shores' Zigfilly Follies i chcę wyglądać fenomenalnie! O-''Ow''! :Rarity: Mam tu coś dla ciebie. Sapphire Shores, pozwól, że ci pokażę prawdziwe krawieckie arcydzieło. Jest naszywany najprawdziwszymi brylantami. :Sapphire Shores: wzdycha Ależ to po prostu dzieło sztuki! Biorę je. :Rarity: Serio? :Sapphire Shores: Och tak, chcę ich pięć, każdy z innymi kamieniami. :Rarity: Co proszę? :Sapphire Shores: Zmiany kostiumów. :Rarity: mdleje :Sapphire Shores: chichocze Widzę, że wciąż mam to coś. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Kucyki i psy :Spike: Co ty mówisz?! Sapphire Shores?! Ta gwiazda popu?! Jest odlotowa! Utalentowana, piękna i... y... nawet w połowie nie tak piękna jak ty. Ty jesteś sto razy piękniejsza i zdolniejsza i... :Rarity: Spike, damy nie znają zazdrości. :Spike: No przecież, ale odpadłaś kiedy weszła, co? :Rarity: Damy nigdy nie "odpadają", Spike. Ale, że byłam pod wrażeniem to prawda! Muszę znaleźć kamienie do dekoracji kostiumów. Och, ach, ach. :Spike: Znalazłaś? :Rarity: Tak jest, tam są! :Spike: Ooooo! O, te niebieskie wyglądają tak... apetycznie... :Rarity: Spike! Dostaniesz potem trochę na przekąskę, ale najpierw muszę ich zebrać więcej, bo inaczej nie wykonam zamówienia. :Spike: Ech... wielka szkoda, ale trudno. :Rarity: Idziemy dalej! Przed nami mnóstwo roboty. :Spike: Jak sobie dama życzy. :Rarity: Spike! :Rarity: Wykazałeś się dzisiaj cierpliwością i w nagrodę chcę ci coś podarować. To specjalnie dla ciebie. :Rarity: Czy coś nie tak, Spike? :Spike: Skąd, jest przepiękny. :Rarity: Ooo, ruszaj za mną, szybko. Tam są następne. :Spike: Dla mnie. Od Rarity. :Rover: Taak, skaaarby, skaaarby! Drogocenne klejnoty! A ten tam to łowca brylantów. On zdobędzie dla nas wszystkie brylanty świata i więcej. Bierzmy się za smoka. :Rarity: Spike! Gdzie jesteś? :Rover: Co? A to kto? :Rarity: Nie wypada, żeby dama czekała na ciebie. :Spike: Idę! :Rarity: Czuję, że tym razem trafiliśmy w dziesiątkę, że tak powiem. :Spike: Bingo! :Rover: Ooo, więc to nie smoka szukamy, ale kucyka! :Psy na diamenty: Bierzmy go! :Rarity: Wiesz Spike? Myślę, że na dziś wystarczy. Mam tu dość materiału na wszystkie kostiumy. Możemy wracać do... O! Co to? Nowe złoże? O, to dziwne. Kamień na drzewie? Uuuu... Aaaa! Uuu... Dzień dobry, jak się pan... miewa. Ja jestem Rarity, a to mój przyjaciel, Spike. :Spike: Ehe... :Rarity: A pan jest... :Rover: Pies na diamenty. :Rarity: Doprawdy? Więc to dlatego interesują pana kamienie. Diamenty to ponoć najlepsi przyjaciele dziewczyny, ale teraz widzę, że także i psy w nich gustują. śmiech Więc, odchrząkuje czy pan też szuka kamieni? :Rover: Tak, wszyscy trzej. :Rarity: Eee... proszę? :Rover: Szukamy kamieni, a ty jesteś w tym lepsza od nas. Więc teraz będziesz pracować dla nas! :Spike: Uciekaj! Szybko! :Rarity: Spike! Uciekaj! Jazda! :Rover: Mam cię! :Rarity: Aaa! :Spike: Ratuj się! Trzymam go! :Fido: Ha! Nie! :Spot: Jak bombka na choince. :Spike: Rarity! Nie! :Rarity: Natychmiast mnie zostaw, słyszysz!? :Spike: wzdycha Rarity! :Rarity: Spike! Ach, fuj! Aaaaa, Aaaaach! :Spike: Co, gdzie, jak? :Rarity: Ratunku...! :Spike: Nieeeeeeeeeeeee!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, złapałeś oddech? :Spike: Tak... złapałem. :Twilight Sparkle: Super, więc powiedz co wiesz. :Rainbow Dash: Bo dotąd powiedziałeś tylko tyle... :Spike: sapie Rarity... las... psy... dół... skarb... porwana...! :Applejack: Nie bardzo wiemy czego się trzymać. :Spike: Jasne. Byliśmy w lesie szukając kamieni, kiedy pojawili się ci trzej. :Twilight Sparkle: Jacy trzej? :Spike: Nazywają się Psy na diamenty. Porwali Rarity i zniknęli w dziurze pod ziemią. :Applejack: Damy sobie z tym radę, zejdziemy za nią pod ziemię i ją znajdziemy. :Wszyscy: wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: Więcej dziur niż w szwajcarskim serze. :Twilight Sparkle: No chodźcie, nie ma się co zastanawiać! :Twilight Sparkle: Halo! U-u! :Twilight Sparkle: Dalej! Jak najszybciej musimy zejść pod ziemię. :Fluttershy: Och! O rety. Och, och! :Applejack: Nie można się przebić! :Rainbow Dash: To się jeszcze okaże. :Applejack: Uch. Grunt to refleks! Ja nawet lubię się czasem upaćkać i pobrudzić, ale Rarity z tą jej manią czystości. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Rarity... :Rarity: O, ja nieszczęsna! Co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Ach! Fuj, fuj! Jak tu brudno! Och, to okropne! Ach! Co za nora! Nie mogę- już po mnie- nie. Niech mnie ktoś stąd wyciągnie! Na pomoc! :Applejack: Ona tam nie wytrzyma. :Fluttershy: Zablokowali wszystkie wejścia. :Applejack: Możemy je odblokować. Dalej! :Rainbow Dash: Brać ich! :Fluttershy: Te podziemne stwory są takie paskudne, a biedna Rarity musi je znosić. :Twilight Sparkle: zmartwiona Ooch. :Spot: Dawaj paciorki! :Fido: Dawaj ozdoby! :Rover: Dawaj koraliki! :Psy na diamenty: Gdzie są drogie kamienie?! :Twilight Sparkle: Biedna Rarity. Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? :Spike: No przecież! Już idę jedyna. :Wszyscy: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, to naprawdę bardzo szlachetne... :Spike: Ciii! :Twilight Sparkle: ciszej ...poświęcić kamień, który ci dała. :Spike: Nadobna Rarity, nie obawiaj się niczego. :Sir Spike: Ja cię uratuję. Chodźcie tu kundle! Strachajła! Ach, tu jesteście! Macie stracha? :Rover: Licz się ze słowami! Ochrona, do nogi! :Sir Spike: A teraz, gdzie jest moja Rarity? :Księżniczka Rarity: Och, Spike! Wiedziałam, że mnie uratujesz! :Sir Spike: Nic mnie nie powstrzyma, o pani! :Księżniczka Rarity: Och, Spike. Jesteś moim... bohaterem. cmoknięcie :Sir Spike: Mmmmmm... :Applejack: się Wolnego kochasiu! :Spike: Uch! Ło, łooo-ooooo... Rybka bierze! Rybka bierze! :Applejack: Trzymaj się, przyjacielu. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! :Fluttershy: Co tu robić? Co tu robić? :Pinkie Pie: Och! Zaczekajcie! :Spike: Ha ha, super! Gotowe! Teraz znajdziemy Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Em... Ale dokąd tu iść? :Spike: Nieeeeeeeeee! :Twilight Sparkle: Tyle tuneli... Który z nich prowadzi do Rarity? :Applejack: Trzeba będzie sprawdzić wszystkie po kolei. :Rainbow Dash: Życia nam nie starczy! Musi być jakiś inny sposób! :Spike: Ja wiem! Trzymają ją tam, gdzie jest najwięcej diamentów. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale Spike. Tylko ona jedna wie, jak je wyszukiwać. :Spike: Nie tylko ona. Ty też! Musisz tylko przywołać zaklęcie. :Twilight Sparkle: O rety! Masz rację! Kiedyś mi pokazała, jak to się robi. Muszę to sobie przypomnieć... :Spike: Widzisz? Udało ci się! Szybko! Pomoc nadchodzi! Trzymaj się Rarity, już niedługo! :Rarity: Zostawcie mnie proszę. Wypuście mnie. :Spot: Nie! :Fido: Jesteś dla nas bardzo cenna. :Rover: Zostaniesz tu! Hahahaha. :Rarity: Ale czego wy ode mnie chcecie? :Rover: Kamieni! :Spot: Tak! Kamieni. Drogocennych. :Fido: Znajdź je! Znajdź je dla nas! :Rarity: Och! Tylko tyle. :Rarity: Tutaj! Całkiem niezłe złoże kamieni. Który z was mnie odprowadzi do wyjścia? :Rover: Super! chichocze Świetnie, a teraz je dla nas wykop! :Rarity: Co? Zdawało mi się, że miałam je tylko znaleźć. :Spot: Tak! Znaleźć i wykopać. :Rarity: Wykopać? :Fido: Tak. Kop. :Rarity: Och... :Fido: Co ty wyprawiasz? Miałaś je wykopać! :Rarity: Nic z tego! Zanim zostałam podstępnie wciągnięta do tej nory, zrobiłam sobie pedicure i nie zamierzam go rujnować, bo komuś się nie podoba mój sposób kopania. :Rover: Och, jak pragnę zakwitnąć! Dobra, już przestań, dość! Kopać psy! Tylko szybko! :Fido: Kto nie chce kopać, idzie w zaprzęgu. :Rarity: To chyba żarty! Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. :Fido: Oni załadują, a ty pociągniesz wagon. :Spot: Twój cenny pedicure na tym nie ucierpi. :Rarity: Też byście mogli zadbać o paznokcie. Robicie sobie czasem manicure? Drapiecie mi boki tymi szponami. :Rover: Przestań wreszcie gadać! :Rarity: Uch, o rety! Co tu tak śmierdzi? :Rover: Śmieeeerdzi? :Rarity: Ach, wszystko jasne. Twoja gęba. :Rover: Dość tego! Kucyk, do roboty! :Rarity: Skoro nalegasz... Ale muszę powiedzieć, że warunki pracy masz tu fatalne. Brudno i wilgoć, grzywa mi całkiem oklapnie. I powietrze! Zatęchłe! A gdy próbuję odetchnąć, robi mi się niedobrze przez was. Nie kąpaliście się pewnie od miesięcy. Słyszeliście kiedyś o mydle? Wszystkim wam przydałaby się kąpiel. Och, woda, woda, strasznie mi się chce pić. Chyba macie tutaj wodę? :Spot: O ja cię kręcę, nie wytrzymam! Milcz, kucyku! :Rarity: A, to kolejna sprawa! Nie lubię żeby się do mnie zwracać per "kucyku". Ja jestem damą i tak macie mnie traktować. Mówcie do mnie "panno" lub "Rarity" lub "Panno Rarity". :Rover: Dosyć! Przestań jojczeć! To nie do zniesienia! :Rarity: Jojczeć? Ja wcale nie jojczę, tylko składam skargę. Chcesz usłyszeć jojczenie? Tooo jeeest jojczenie! Oooch, ta uprząż jest strasznie napięta! Wrzyna mi się w bok. Poluzujcie mi ją! Oooch, toż to boli! Jest zardzewiała! Nie możecie jej trochę wyczyścić? Zostawi plaamy! A ten wagon robi się ciężki. Dlaczego ja go muszę ciągnąć?! :Spot: Aaa! Zamilcz! :Rover: Przestań jojczeć! :Rarity: A jak inaczej mam się poskarżyć na swój los?! :Rover: Zrobimy co zechcesz kucyku! :Rover: Eee, zrobimy co zechcesz "Panno Rarity". śmiech :Rarity: Co zechcę? :Rarity: Ach, woda zupełnie bez bąbelków. Ale już lepsze to niż nic. :Rover: stęka Zaraz! Dlaczego my to robimy? :Spot: Żeby nie słyszeć więcej tych potwornych kucykowych jęków, pamiętasz jeszcze? jojczy :Rover: Tak, tak, pamiętam. To niedorzeczne! Żeby kucyk nas rozstawiał po kątach. Co my jesteśmy? Myszy, czy psy? :Psy na diamenty: Mmm... noo psy. :Rover: Psy nie ciągną. Kucyki ciągną. Niech sobie jojczy do skichania. :Rarity: Hę, co tu się dzieje? Ej, rozlałeś mi wodę. Och! jojczy Ale nie tak ciasno! :Rover: Ha! A jojcz sobie ile wlezie! Tylko się przy tym nie ruszaj. Wiśta wio mule! :Rarity: Czy ty mnie nazwałeś... mułem? :Rover: Eem... :Rarity: Muły są brzydkie. Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem brzydka? płacze :Spot: No co tam się znowu dzieje? :Rarity: On powiedział, że jestem brzydka! :Rover: Nie! To nieprawda! Nazwałem ją mułem! :Rarity: Wyniszczona, stara, mulica! I tak właśnie jest! Widzieliście mnie? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano byłam piękna, ale... ale teraz... :Fido: Nie, wciąż jesteś bardzo ładna ku... panno Rarity. :Rarity: Tylko tak mówisz na pocieszenie! :Spot: Nie, naprawdę, jesteś ładna i... :Rover: O, o i zgrabna też. :Rarity: Ani trochę wam nie wierzę! Ja się wam nigdy nie podobałam! płacze :Rover: Jak babcię kocham, nie wytrzymam tego! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, jesteśmy blisko. : Rarity :Spike: Głos dochodzi stamtąd. Szybko! :Rainbow Dash: Musi być tam w środku. Dalej! :Psy: Więcej koni do zaprzęgu. :Applejack: Nie tak szybko! Ten, kto łapie byka za rogi, musi być gotów na rodeo. Dalej siostry! Damy im nauczkę! I do góry! I na dół! Iii cha! I to się nazywa rodeo! :Spike: Już idę piękna. Naprzód, Twilight! Ruszamy! :Twilight Sparkle: Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz? :Spike: Co ci szkodzi? Ten jeden raz. :Twilight Sparkle: Ech... zgoda. rży :Spike: Lady Rarity, Ja cię uratuję! : Nie wytrzymam! Zabierzcie ją! Ratunku! Byle szybko! :Twilight Sparkle: Co takiego? :Spot: Histeryczka! :Fido: Czepia się nas. :Spot: Gada i gada. :Fido: I jojczy. :Rover: Proszę, weźcie ją sobie, szybko! :Spike: Rarity! Jesteś cała? :Rarity: No przecież. Cześć dziewczyny! Znalazłyście mnie w samą porę. :Applejack: Eee... w samą porę na co? :Rarity: Zobaczcie. :Spike: Pozwolicie jej wyjść? Z całym tym... ładunkiem? :Rover: Tak, jest wasz. Tylko ją zabierzcie! :Spot: Na zawsze! :Pinkie Pie: Jak to możliwe? Pięć wózków kamieni?! :Rainbow Dash: Ha. Powiedz, jak podeszłaś te trzy wielkie psy? :Rarity: To, że jestem damą, nie znaczy, że nie umiem sobie radzić z kłopotami. Owinęłam ich sobie wokół kopytka raz-dwa. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz opowiem Księżniczce Celestii, czego mnie nauczyłaś. :Rarity: Ja? Czego cię nauczyłam? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli ktoś jest delikatny, nie znaczy, że jest słaby. Wystarczy trochę sprytu i odwagi, by poradzić sobie nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji. :Spike: Hm... wszystko się zgadza. Teraz masz dość klejnotów na sto pięćdziesiąt kostiumów. :Rarity: Chyba że je wcześniej zjesz. :śmiechy :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/A Dog and Pony Show Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu